Harry Potter
by Inky the Bird
Summary: Harry Potter starts off his first year a little differently than what was expected. A few twists to his first encounters change the entirety of his future. HPDM Rating will go up
1. Impressions of Fists and Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books and/or movies, or anything associated with them (I'm not repeating this for the other chapters).

Hi!

…er, welcome to the fic! I haven't ever written a Draco/Harry story before, or even a decent Harry Potter fic, so feel free to correct any errors you find in this chapter and beyond. And don't just say something stupid like, "You're fic sucks!" I'd like a reason to know why.

And I happen to be a huge fan of slash, so if you don't like, don't read. Simple as that. Bye, bye, kiddies.

As for the rest of you – enjoy! Ideas are welcome.

**NOTE:** By the way, this story starts off after Harry left Mr.Ollivander's shop. IN THIS STORY, THOUGH, HARRY'S GETTING HIS ROBES RIGHT AFTER!

HP

The temperature had dropped slightly from the time they had entered Mr.Ollivander's, leaving Harry feelingrather chilly, though everyone else on the streets looked absolutely fine. His system must have slowly adapted to the regular days he spent out in the blistering sun – trust the Dursleys to ruin his health. September couldn't come fast enough, he thought bitterly – he couldn't wait to get away from his 'family' for the entire school year. Perhaps he could somehow figure out a way to stay for the summer, too; he was sure the Dursleys wouldn't mind.

"All right there, 'Arry?" Hagrid grunted cheerily beside him, "Yeh drifted off there fer a mo'."

Before Harry could answer, he was being led back down the street, towards a rather old looking shop, with large letters above the entrance reading _Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions_.

"Yeh don't mind if I leave yeh on yer own fer a li'l bit, do yeh? I got somethin' I needs to take care o', firs'. I'll be back…"

Nodding silently, Harry made his way into the shop, all the while trying to ignore that horrible feeling that was seeping up into his throat. Everyone thought he was so special, expected such great things from him, but he couldn't even remember what it was that made him so famous in the first place. What if it had all been a mistake? What if it was really the boy down the block in number fourteen Private Drive, and they just got the numbers mixed up?

Slouching miserably up to a random rack of robes, he began to look through for anything remotely resembling what he had seen the wizard's uniforms as on those horrible cartoons Dudley watched on his television set. It struck him quite quickly, though, that he didn't have any idea if those films were actually in any way related to the real wizarding world.

Judging by what he knew so far, they probably weren't.

"Hullo, young man. Are you here for Hogwarts?"

Startled, Harry turned.

"Y-yes,"

"Well, then, just you wait one moment and we'll have you fitted. There's another boybefore you - it'll just be a bit." Madam Malkin (as Harry had assumed she was) said, then walked swiftly into the back room.

Watching her go, Harry was extremely surprised to see how much he had missed in his earlier moping state. He had completely walked by the fitting area, not catching even a glance at the boy who stood there looking at him through the mirror, at this very moment. The boy saw him staring, and began to speak.

"You're going to Hogwarts, too?" he was blond, Harry noticed, and when he looked closer, he saw the eyes in the reflection were silver. Was it perhaps a trick of the mirror, or was this a common trait in some wizards? "Do you know what House you're going to be sorted into?"

"No." he answered immediately, but found he couldn't say anything more. House? What was a House? Did they each have different residents they were sorted into, depending on magical ability? Slumping his shoulders, Harry knew he'd be in the raggedy old sheds, all by himself.

"Yes, I suppose you wouldn't. We can only guess. I have a feeling I'll be in Slytherin - though, with that glum look about you I'd say we won't be sorted the same. You'll end up in Hufflepuff if you don't raise your spirits a bit. There'll be no where else to go. What's your name, by the way? I'm Draco Malfoy."

The boy - Draco, as he said - walked off the sort of stage he was on and offered his hand to him in a friendly handshake.

Harry looked at the hand hesitantly. This boy did seemed nice enough, though by the looks of him you'd think he was a snobbish brat. He looked like he had everything, and, judging by the broomstick leaning up on the wall by the mirror, and the way the boys by the window earlier were oggling them, he probably did. But he hadn't had any friends before, and he sure couldn't be passing up any offerings simply by looks. The only thing that made him rather reluctant, though, was what Hagrid had said earlier about the 'bad wizards.' How did you tell a good one from a bad one, or did you ask, and they told you?

Not wanting to make a fool of himself, though, Harry shook hands with the blond haired boy - Draco, as he had said.

At that moment, Madam Malkins rushed back into the room with a bag full of robes, and a tall, blonde women tagging along behind her. One glance at the womanhad Harry guessingthat she was Draco's mother, and the fact that she paid for his robes and picked up what he had assumed was Draco's broomstick confirmed his assumptions.

"Well? Do you have a name, or..." but Draco stopped in midsentence. His gaze had settled on Harry's forehead, who in turn knew he was too late to flatten his fringe and hide his scar.

"You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" the blond stated, his voice laced with a fear Harry had not expected. His expression quickly changed to one of malice, though and he continued, "Well, I didn't think I'd be seeing you here - and I didn't much want to, either. I hadn't been informed that the famous 'Boy-Who-Lived' was to be attending the same school as I. You're going to be stuck in Hufflepuff, you sodding, wretched -"

"Now, now, Draco dear." The blonde women placed her free hand on her son's shoulder and began steering him towards the door, "There's no need to say such things to other people."

Harry saw the apologetic look on her face just before she faded out the door.

HP

"S-so you're Harry Potter?"

He was getting rather tired of going over this so many times. Yes, he was Harry Potter. What was wrong with these people!

"No," he said sarcastically, "I'm Bobby Wood."

"Really? Are you by chance related to Oliver Wood?"

Unfortunately, the boy didn't seem to catch on to his sarcasm, and he immediately lashed out, causing the other boy to squeek in terror and run out of the compartment. Harry felt guilt rise up out of the pit of his stomach, and looked down into his lap with a feeling of subdued regret.

The door to the compartment opened once again, and he jerked his head up, ready to apologize to the boy.

"Oh. _You're_ here. All the other compartments are full. Perhaps I'll go take another round to make sure..."

Harry watched in silent fury as the boy he had met at Madam Malkin's seemed to change his mind and sat down across him. For a moment neither of them spoke, but Harry couldn't take the silence any more than a few seconds.

"Why did you get so angry back when I saw you in Diagon Alley?"

Malfoy, much to his distress, took his sweet time in answering this question. He looked down at his perfectly polished shoes, then allowed his eyes to wander to the window before he answered.

"Why, because you're Harry Potter, of course."

Harry exploded.

"What does that matter! What is wrong with you people! All that you people say to me is linked to my name! I'm just another student, can't you see, RIDING THE TRAIN TO SOME NEW SCHOOL, LOST AS EVER?"

Malfoy looked shocked for a moment, but soon anger flooded his features.

"Well you shouldn't be LOST AS EVER, as you so put it! You're APPARENTLY the MOST POWERFUL WIZARD IN THE WIZARDING WORLD! ARE YOU! COME ON, PROVE THE RUMOURS TRUE!"

Harry, knowing full well that it would be no use for him to attempt to use his wand, fisted his hand and punched Malfoy directly in the face. He grinned in satisfaction as blood began to spill from his nose, and didn't notice what the other boy was going to do until he had done it. Malfoy lunged at him with his hands out, managing to scratch his face all the way from his cheek to the bottom of his neck. Blood welled up on the slices and dripped down the front of Dudley's old clothes, and Harry was pouncing on him, trying to get another shot in.

They rolled around like this, occasionally getting another punch or kick in, using any objects they found on the floor to hurt each other, only stopping when they heard the compartment door open. Harry, who currently had Malfoy pinned to the floor, looked up behind him and saw a little girl with bushy hair watching them with wide eyes.

"HELP!" she suddenly screamed, running away down the hall, "Two boys are trying to kill each other in the seventh compartment!"

Malfoy pushed on Harry's chest as hard as he could, but the boy wouldn't budge.

"Quickly!" he said, "Let's hide in the luggage compartment!I can't get caught, or I'll be expelled, and I sure don't want _you_ around as evidence."

And so Harry, who was in a panic, got up and tried to reach the luggage compartment above his seat on his own. Of course, being only eleven, he couldn't hoist himself up without some help. By the time they had actually managed to agree to help each other in, and then do so, footsteps could already be heard running towards their compartment. Malfoyslid the little luggage door shut.

"Young girl, I don't see anything unusual in here. Are you sure you weren't imagining things?" the voice was old, and stern.

"I...I thought..." this voice undoubtedly belonged to the girl they had seen run away screaming just minutes before.

"Yes, well, you thought wrong." the older person said, "Now get back to your apartment - hurry up! And I want not one more peep out of you kids the rest of the way."

There was a distinct click as the door rolled shut again, and they clambered out of the luggage box, relieved to be out, even if they had been there only a moment.

"Nice going, idiot! You could have gottenme expelled! What were you thinking, throwing a punch at me like that!"

It occurred to Harry briefly that the boy was right - he shouldn't of done that...he hadn't really been thinking at all, actually...but Malfoy had provoked him!

So he punched him again, this time in the stomach. The yelp emitted from the injured boy must have been heard by someone, because the door soon slid open again, and the girl with bushy hair stepped in for the third time in the past five minutes.

"_I'_m going to report you two!" she said defiantly, raising her nose up in the air.

Malfoy, winded from the punch he had just recieved, struggled to regain his composure.

"No, you won't." he coughed, "You'd get in trouble - we'd disappear again."

The girl glared at him, closing the door behind her.

"You _can't_ disappear!" she said, "There isn't a spell in the school books we were told to get that contains a spell that makes people disappear!"

Harry went to say something, but was cut off by Malfoy.

"Yes, but _we're_ advanced wizards! We know _much_ more than what's in those amateur books! For instance, do you know a spell to make someone go bald?" she stared at him, obviously not wanting to admit that she didn't, "Didn't think so. Now run along, little girl."

When she was gone, Malfoy turned towards him. Whipping out his wand, he pointed it at Harry. Beforehe could react, though, the blond had whispered a few words under his breath and tailed the girl out into the hallway. He nearly bumped into a redheaded boy, who scowled after him and walked into the apartment.

"You don't mind if I stay here with you, do you? The other compartments are full."

HP

And that's the first chapter! I hope it wasn't too short, and too rushed. I honestly just want to get on with the actual story. Nothing more will be said about the first year except for the Sorting, unless I suddenly have a burst of another idea. For a little while, it's just going to be flashes from the years leading up to the sixth year. The third chapter will be when the story _truly_ begins.

Review, please!

And thank you to my friend who reminded me of this fic I was writing! I forgot how much I wanted to get this started, and you brought it up over the phone!


	2. Night One

Hey, everybody! Thanks so much for the reviews! I can't believe I got them so fast – there's a big difference between this section and my normal Dynasty Warriors one (it had a smaller amount of people attending to it)! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's mainly just a bunch of moments from the first and second grades...

**Note: I have no idea what Blaise Zabini really looks like, because I never payed the movies much attention and I'm not really sure if he's described in the books. I hope you don't mind if I make him what I've always pictured him as in the back of my head. Keep your own image if it makes you more comfortable, just ignore his description when I give it (I'll make it vague).**

DH

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Harry watched fixedly as the blond boy he had fought with on the train made his way up to the stool with an air of complete confidence. It irked him how the rest of the children going up were frightened to death, but he either wasn't, or didn't show it. He was full of himself, that was for sure, and Harry didn't like it one bit.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The hat had barely touched Malfoy's head as it yelled this word across the Great Hall. It seemed that he had guessed right, from what he said at Madam Malkin's.

"Harry, I'm nervous..."

Harry looked over to the redheaded boy he had met earlier on the train, right after Malfoy had left. He had introduced himself as Ronald Weasley, and then participated in a very awkward conversation in which Harry had explained the fight he had just had with the boy that had just left. Ron had pointed out that there were no scratches on him, when Blaise Zabini had walked in.

Immediately Harry had pegged the boy as a nice fellow. He had smiled a wide grin and asked if he could sit with the two of them. Pale skin, raven hair, and almost as skinny as Harry was himself, he had a comfortable air of confidence around him that said, "Insult me, but say a thing bad about my friends, and I'll have to get upset." He had been rather calm when Ron had pegged him as a Slytherin and accused him of being Malfoy's (who it turned out, Ron didn't like much, either) friend. After throwing a bunch of insults his way, and getting no retaliation but a wide smile, Ron had finally slumped down in his seat and offered for him to sit down next to Harry - just no where near him.

"Don't worry," Harry said to Ron, who was tugging on his sleeve, "It doesn't look that hard..."

"But what if we're not in the same House? What if you and Blaise and I all end up in different Houses? We _have_ to be in Gryffindor - all of us!" his eyes were wide as he said this, glowing ice blue with panic.

"Rel_ax_." Blaise was grinning in his usual way, "Whatever House we're each in, we'll still hang out together!"

"Promise?" Ron asked innocently.

"Potter, Harry!"

"Promise." Harry said, as he worked his way through the crowd to the stool.

As he sat on the chair, and the hat was placed over his eyes (it was to big), an odd sensation overtook his mind, as though there were two of him, and he could reach out and touch the other. He wasn't about to try, of course, because he still had enough sense to know he was in the Great Hall, before hundreds of students whose eyes were focused solely on him. The feeling was just a tingling at the back of his neck - nothing more.

_Ah, yes, you show great intelligence, and obvious loyalty..._

"Wh-what?" Harry whispered, unable to keep the confusion from his voice.

_You also have a sly mind, and unmatched bravery..._

"How - How do you know this? Who are you?"

_Why, it's all here in your head. I am the Hat! I've been here longer than anyone can remember -passed down for generations from Headmaster to Headmistress. But - it matters not who I am, but who _you_ are. You would do great in Ravenclaw, but your talents would be wasted in Hufflepuff...yes, you are very intelligent. Ravenclaw woulddo well for you...or perhaps Slytherin. You would be great...Gryffindor wouldn't be an unwise choice, either._

Harry briefly recalled the leering eyes of the Ravenclaws as he had walked up to the front of the Hall with the rest of the first years. Giving an involuntary shudder, he decided he didn't like them much.

"Not Ravenclaw. Not Ravenclaw. Not Ravenclaw..." he chanted under his breath.

_Not Ravenclaw? You're sure? Well, no matter. Gryffindor would be just as good, Slytherin perhaps even better. I've made up my mind. For the rest of these seven years, you'll be spending your nights in-_

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry felt the Hat being taken from atop his head, and immediately located the source of the cheering. Hopping off the stool, he walked down to the Slytherin table and sat as far away from Malfoy as he could while still being at his end of the table. He didn't want to end up sitting with the seventh years...

He looked up to where Blaise and Ron were standing, relieved to see that Blaise still had his smile plastered to his face, and Ron didn't look too disappointed - rather hopeful. Perhaps he thought they still might be in the same House. Looking over to the Gryffindor table, he also spotted Fred and George Weasley, who seemed to have gotten in an argument with a blonde haired first year already. Using his years of practise from looking through the Dursley's window on hot summer days when he was bored, he attempted to lip-read their conversation, still being mindful that he listened for his friends' names.

"I can't believe Harry Potter got into Slytherin! They're going to rub off on him - make him dark." the girl sighed, and ugly look on her face. Harry felt confused for a moment. Was Slytherin a bad place to be in? Hagrid hadn't said anything about Houses (Harry had, though, found out a bit of information from various people, and was quiet relieved to find out he wouldn't be sleeping in a little shack off the side of the lake).

"I highly doubt that." one of the Weasley twins stated (he couldn't tell which) turning to the other, who said, "He'll be fine. I don't think he'd be too eager to join in with the guy who murdered his parents."

The girl sneered at them.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Slytherins are crafty - they know how to do things to people that none of us Gryffindors do..."

The twins glared openly at her.

"Well," one of them growled, "I don't think they're all like that."

"And I wouldn't be considering myself a Gryffindor so quickly if I were you. You might not have what it takes to go prancing that title around."

The girl huffed and looked away.

"Weasley, Ronald!"

Smiling broadly at the fact that Fred and George Weasley wouldn't hate him right away for bring sorted into their rival House, Harry quickly switched his concentration to that of his redheaded friend.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat bellowed.

Harry felt an odd lurge in his stomach. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that Ron wouldn't be in the same House as him...but they'd made a promise, and no matter what he, Blaise, and Ron were going to be the best of friends, no matter what. Sending an encouraging smile Ron's way, the little grumble in his stomach stopped.

"Zabini, Blaise!"

Blaise made his way up to the stool, as calm and collected as ever. After a moment of patient waiting, he was sorted into Slytherin, and the feast began.

HD

"Okay...let's see here...you, first years! These are your rooms here. Lucky for us, we aren't trapped in one of those towers up the North end of the school like those ruddy Gryffindors, so we get all of the room we like. _That_ means," the Slytherin prefect waved his finger at them like they were little children (which, technically, they were) and went on, "that we have enough room for there to be two of you in each. I'm sure you haven't had a chance to meet each other very well, yet, so I'll just split you up randomly. You'll have to learn to take things as they are from your better superiors..."

Harry was sure he didn't like this guy too much.

"_You_ aaand..._you_. Pick a room." he pointed at two boys Harry knew as Vincent Crabbe and Greggory Goyle. They looked at each other, laughed stupidly, and attempted to pick a decent room.

"Blaise," - the prefect must have known him, "...and _you_." he pointed at another little boy, with chocolate brown hair and yellow cat-like eyes. Harry felt his stomach drop. There was only him, Malfoy, and two girls left. The Headmaster obviously wouldn't put a guy with a girl, so the results were pretty much already known.

"You two girls go together, and Malfoy and - you, Potter...will have to take the room on the floor above. It seems we've got more Slytherins than usual this year..." he motioned to a trap door in the ceiling with a ladder leading up, "Here's your - er - _door_.Keep in mind that the roomused to originally be used for one person - the HeadBoy or Girl.I'd advise you two to get to bed soon - tomorrow classes start early...And enjoy the decorating - Headmaster's orders."

And he walked off.

Harry, eager to get to bed as quickly as possible, hastely made his way to the trap door and scrambled up the ladder.

The sight that awaited him was not that which he had expected. The room was a big change from the dreary dungeon below - it was much more cheerful in there than it had been wherehe wasstanding two seconds ago. The rug, bedsheets, couch, chair and wall hangings were all dyed in an eye-catching, deep red. The trimmings were done in bronze, and a bright, blue fire was roaring in the mahogany fireplace, which matched the parts of floor and wall that were bare. There was a large desk of a reddish wood sitting in the corner with three chairspulled up, and a tall, skinny window with a view of a path leading into the forest they had been forbidden to enter.

All in all, it was the best room Harry had ever had the privilege to sleep in.

"Huh." Malfoy said shortly, "Not the colours I would have chosen, but much better than the room my father had described. There's even a window, though I don't rather like the idea of there being only one bed."

Harry, noticing this for the first time, found that he didn't mind that much. When Dudley had had friends over, they'd slept in the same bed as himuntil he had grown too large to fit with another person - and though Malfoy wasn't exactly what he'd call a_ friend_, after all the years of being locked under the stairs in that horrible little storage area, Harry had no right to complain.

"I think it's _brilliant_."

Malfoy gave him an odd look.

"I thought you'd have lived in a castle." and he walked over and opened one of the doors.

Behind it stood a closet that wood have put Harry's earlier room to shame. It was huge, and, if there was a little bed that was available to sleep on in there, he would have been more than satisfied with this place.

"Is there a bathroom?" the thought suddenly struck Harry.

"Don't be so dense. Of _course_ there is."

And there was, Harry soon found out, as they went through a different door from their bedroom. It was just beside the fireplace, and a thousand timesmore brillianttahn the bathroom he was accustomed to using.

The bathtub was huge (as big as the small room he had been provided with at the Dursleys), taking up half of the bathroom. There was a large, dark green pillar in the center of it, and shower heads ringing around the walls around the tub, so that you could take your pick as to where you wanted to have a shower (well, that's whathe assumed there was so many for). The rug, walls, and everything else that was visible were all coloured deep green and platinum silver, the two colours that Malfoy seemed to feel at home with.

"I rather like this room," he said happily, "Too bad I'll have to share it with you."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the trap door, and Blaise poked his head through the floor.

"Holy-" he seemed to be at a loss for words, and didn't wait for an invitation to come in. He closed the door behind him, and surveyed the room from a better angle, "Whoever owned this room," he said, "must have been damn important."

DH

Okay, I lied. I may need one or two chapters more of the first and second year. I hope you guys don't mind too much.

Don't forget to review.


	3. Seekers, Snogging, and the Stone

Hello! Thanks for all the reviews (though I haven't yet gotten any ideas from yous)! I really appreciate them!

* * *

"And if I catch any of you even an inch off the ground while I'm gone, you'll be out of Hogwarts faster than you can say, 'Quidditch!'"

Draco watched indifferently as Madam Hooch levitated Longbottom into the school, highly doubting the words she had just spoken. An inch off the ground could _not_ get _anyone_ suspended from Hogwarts. It was absurd, the things teachers said sometimes to get students to behave.

Something shiny on the ground caught Draco's eye, and he carried his broomstick over to it and picked it up. Turning it over in his hands a few times, he realized it was a Remembrall - Longbottom's, to be precise. Perhaps he should put it back before anyone noticed - he had no use for it.

"Malfoy, give that back."

Draco sneered and looked over at Potter, who had his hands on his hips in a fashion that said he wouldn't hesitate to hit. Wonderful, he thought sarcastically.

"I wasn't planning on keeping it, but I'm bored, so..." Draco hopped onto his broom and urged it into the air, "catch me if you can!"

Potter hesitated for no longer than a moment before he got onto his own broom and flew up so that he was across from him. He had a _very_ good hold on his broom, Draco noted. He must have gone flying a thousand times before.

"Give it back, Malfoy!" he seethed.

"Or what?"

They spent several moments chasing each other around the courtyard, diving and turning, twisting and just missing each other's grasp. They flew past open windows, and over the heads of the other first years who stood watching in awe, none bothering to tell them to stop.

Draco dove towards the ground at top speed, intending to shake Harry off, but, just as he pulled up, he was knocked off the broom and tumbled for several metres.

"Well well well _well_...what do we have here?"

Draco andPotter both snapped their heads up to look at Snape. It briefly registered in Draco's mind that he should get off Potter, but his body was too numb to do anything. He wouldn't get expelled for this...He couldn't! His father would drag him out of this - surely-!

"Mr.Malfoy, Mr.Potter - _please_ come with me..."

HD

"S-so we're not going to be expelled?"

Snape sneered at Harry.

"For the upteenh time,_ no_, Mr.Potter. I _do_ believe we have gone _over_ this." he sighed and looked out at the crowd of people watching. Harry was becoming rather nervous - he was on the Quidditch pitch with a crowd of people around him, watching and waiting for something _he_ had no idea what he was supposed to do. Malfoy, he noted, didn't seem to be any more informed than he.

Snape flicked his wand, and two rather old and battered broomsticks flew into his outstretched hand.

"Now," he said dully, as if he were explaining the properties of a unicorn hair, "it has come to my attention that you two may have what it takes to be Seekers on the Slytherin team...I've decided to test you to decide who will be the Seeker - and who will be the..._spare_." he looked pointedly at Harry, who was immediately glad Ron had gone over Quidditch for him on the train.

Snape handed them each a broomstick, pretending he didn't notice that Harry had the older one, and said, "Listen closely. I'm _not_ going over this again. Now...I'm going to release a Snitch into the air, wait ten seconds, and signal you two to go. No rules - just try to catch the Snitch. Oh, but no wands, or you will be disqualified, and automatically become the spare. Simple enough to understand."

And then he let the Snitch go - or what Harry assumed was the Snitch. He'd never seen anything like it, really. It was a magnificent gold ball, with wings rapidly at each side, contolling its movements which were, in turn, so fast that it hurt his head after a while of watching it.

"Go." Snape sneered.

They both kicked off rather clumsily, but it took them no time at all to spot the little bugger (Harry assumed it would be harder to find it if there were thirteen other people speeding around the pitch beneath him), who was attempting - but failing miserably - to hide behind one of the goalposts on the north end of the pitch. They both sped towards it as fast as they could, which happened to be the same speed, and tried to grab it at the same time as knocking each other off their brooms.

This went on for some time, until they somehow managed to get it between them a few metres above the ground. The crowd cheered loudly as they pounced towards it, and stood up in their seats as they both fell towards the ground, the Snitch nowhere in sight. After a moment of silent confusion, people started to question each other, but, from what Harry heard, all they could tell was that either something_really_ screwed up was going on, or they had just had no idea.

How embarrassing.

Harry tried to ignore the crowd as their voices rose in confusion - he was lying under Draco Malfoy, the boy whom he had finally decided that he really didn't like, with his lips pressed up against his, in what would obviously be looked upon as a firey kiss. The truth was, though, that he was actually trying to get the Snitch out of his mouth, where it had ended up when they jumped. Malfoy tried to pull away, but Harry rolled on top of him and worked his hands into his hair (which did not have any gel in it. It turned out that his mother had put it in, because she thought his hair was much too messy), pulling him closer and pinning him to the ground with his legs. This position didn't last long, though, and Harry was soon once again on the bottom, with hands pulling him closer, ever ready for the battle for the Snitch

Flicking his tongue out to lick his bottom lip, Harry tried not to notice the moan trying to work its way up his throat, instead taking advantage of the other boy's gasp to gain access to his mouth and try for the golden ball inside. Unfortunately, though, Malfoy's tongue was wrapped rather tightly around it, and, quite obviously, didn't seem to want to give it up. Harry, who was starting to become dimly aware of his need for oxygen, slowly ran his tongue under the bottom of the blond's tongue, hoping that this final, desperate act would maybe cause the grip to loosen. A moan escaped itself from Malfoy's mouth, and he pulled away so fast that the Snitch slipped into Harry's mouth at the last moment. Harry, happy beyond belief that he had beaten someone at something he had never tried before (Quidditch, that is),immediately spit it into his hands and stood up to hold it high to the crowd.

Blaise, who was, for some unfathomable reason, already whooping from Harry's earlier actions, cheered louder with the crowd and moved to get out of the stands. Harry looked down at Malfoy, whose face had gone a rather brilliant shade of red, and thought he was really going to enjoy being a Slytherin Seeker.

DH

"I _cannot_ believe you did that!" Draco cried, burying his face into the pillow. Embarrassment was not enough to describe how humiliated he felt right then and there, even if he was in the safety of his room.

"What? You mean, beating you in a game you've played for your entire life while I've only heard of it a week before?" the bed moved as Potter crawled onto it.

Draco rolled over, blinked cluelessly at him, then said, "Well, yes, but snogging me outright in the middle of the Quidditch pitch! Ugh, my name...it's tainted..."

The other boy growled lowly.

"I did not '_snog_' you - I was _trying_ to get the Snitch, which you _happened_ to have in your _mouth_!"

"Then _why_ did you have to go exploring every_ inch_ of my mouth while you were at it! You could have just snatched it up and pulled away!"

Draco shoved his face into the pillow again, as Potter accused, "_You_'re the one who was just _asking_ for more tongue when you wouldn't give up the Snitch right away! You - ah!"

Draco had thrown a pillow at his head, and began yelling, "Out! Out out _out_!" and didn't stop until he was gone.

He didn't come back until he was fast asleep.

HD

The first year of Harry Potter's life at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry went by like a blur. Most of his days seemed to be highlighted by fights Malfoy and him had, but near the end of the year a disturbance occurred that had nothing to do with the little blond, spoiled brat. No one had been expecting anything involving dark magic to happen that year, but they were all mistakebly wrong, when it turned out Quirrel had been hiding Voldemort himself in his nasty-smelling, white turban. Voldemort had gotten the Philosopher's Stone, and escaped with a new body (which no one had gotten a very good description of) and hadn't been seen or heard from for half a month. Loyal followers of his reported that, "He had reached immortality and had gone to live a peaceful life, just like he wanted." Harry, who had been attempting to stop Voldemort, was rather shaking after having gone through with three doses of the cruciatus curse, and narrowly avoiding four killing spells. He managed to snap Voldemort's wand in half, and so everyone was now treating him like some newly found god.

He didn't much like the attention.

HPDM

**NOTE: I'm sorry if that was a pretty pathetic way to get rid of Voldemort but, (this may be shocking to you) he is my favourite character and I couldn't kill him off. READ THIS, IT'S IMPORTANT: This does not, by any means, mean that the Chamber of Secrets will never happen. On the contrary, I'm rather in love with that room.**

_For anyone who cares: Voldemort was simply afraid of death, and so wanted to live forever (he didn't really care about the gold) so, once he got the philosopher's stone, he had no reason to continue his career as the Dark Lord, and retired to a quiet house on the countryside. The wand Harry had snapped was fake, so he still had his wand, and is living happily. Nagini has been trained to only attack people that Voldemort wants to kill, and is now a loyal pet of Tom Marvolo Riddle. They will both live until they feel like dieing._

**Warning: The chapters after this will eventually contain so much slash that many non-slash lovers who did not listen to me will become very angry with me and blame me for everything. To you, faithful slash-hater, I am telling that there IS no chapter four, or any others. To my faithful friends, sorry to waste your time.**


	4. Assignment

Now that we've got all that cleared up, I think it's time to start the REAL story.

And, to do that, I need more reviews! Ideas, tips, and side pairings are greatly appreciated! And needed, if you want to see this story through!

HP

Five years. It had been five years of staying in the same room as Malfoy, five years of all the same fights, and five years of not wanting any of that to change - but, for some strange reason, two weeks into his sixth year had his feelings on the matter beginning to change. He was growing rather tired of their constant fighting. Well - _okay_, the fist fightscaused had the same adreniline rush that they used to, but the consequences to these little fights never failed to lower their spirits. Something needed to be done! Or rather, someone needed to do something...

"Potter! Being in my House does not give the excuse to ignore me! What are the gruesome side effects to the potion we were discussing yesterday?"

Yesterday? They hadn't even had a class yesterday! Or had they? Not one that he could remember, anyway. Well...the day_ before_ they had been studying this crazy potion that...well, that was probably it.

"If you drink too much, the effects will be permanent?"

Snape sneered.

"Incorrect," he said, "There _was_ no class yesterday."

Harry really hated Snape, the old bastard.

"Now - today I will be assigning a project that will take you all several months to complete. You will be in pairs - Potter, I'm pairing you up with Malfoy because of the disappointing results you and Blaise came out with in your previous assignment. I want each group to create a potion you think hasn't beenmixed yet. It can be either a slight alteration of another potion, or a new concoction altogether. I want a vile of the potion to test, and two rolls of parchment each explaining what it does, how it does it, and very clear instructions on how to make it. This will be worth most of your marks. You can start now. I expect your names to be handed in on a piece of paper by the end of class, stating who your partner is."

Harry watched as he went and sat down in his seat, clearly marking off the first pair on the list - Malfoy and himself. Looking over at the blond in question, he saw that he wasn't at all happy with who he was stuck with, either. Wonderful. Hopefully this wouldn't start another fight. Harry grabbed his books and cautiously went to sit down beside Malfoy -his most hated enemy and involuntary roommate - who decided to ignore his presence and continue staring blankly off.

"So..." he started lamely, "What kind of a potion were you thinking of?"

Malfoy sneered, still not looking at him.

"I wasn't - but now that you mention it, I suppose we could do something that people would want to use..."

Yes, that _would_ get them better marks, and though this was obvious, Harry wouldn't have been able to think it up on his own. He just wasn't that into potions. Luckily, Malfoy was known to be better in this class than Hermione (which upset her a few times a day), so the project wouldn't end all too badly.

The bell let out a loud ring, and Harry realized that Snape hadn't given them much time to work on who their partners would be, never mind time to think up a potion. Some to think of it, they probably wouldn't be getting much class time to work on it, anyway. How cruel.

"Well..." Malfoy began, books already packed and ready to leave, "We might as well start the potion now, so let's go to our room and work on it. Come on."

Harry packed his books quickly and followed him a short ways to the Slytherin common room, then up to their dorms. It occurred to him at the last moment that they should have stopped by the library for some books that might help with ideas, but he decided that they could probably think up something, and it would be better if they dropped off their bags, first, anyways.

"Are we going to go to the library?" Harry asked, sitting on the bed, which sank under his weight.

"No." Malfoy laid down beside him, "I'm sure we can think up something without the books. We don't want something someone can copy."

Hm. That was a good point. So, they'd need something that everyone would want to use, but would never think of doing for a school assignment for Snape.

"I know! What about a love potion?"

Draco gave him a look that made him feel stupid.

"Already invented, Potter."

"Oh...right..."

After about three quarters of an hour of just sitting around and _thinking_, Harry was just starting to doze off, when Malfoy suddenly murmured, "What if we created a potion that, if seen on someone, will automatically make whoever sees it fall in love with whoever has it on them for...let's say, an hour?"

"Hmm..." Harry said.

That wasn't a bad idea. In fact, it was actually quite good - better than he could think up, anyway. But how would people be able to _wear_ a potion, and not look suspicious? Picturing himself walking around school, hair drenched in felix felicis, he couldn't help but snigger. How stupid would that look? But, wait...that was it!

"Gel!" Harry exclaimed happily, "We could make a sort of love gel, that, if anyone saw it, they'd fall in love for an hour!"

Malfoy, who had nearly fallen off the bed at this sudden outburst, suddenly grinned and looked him over carefully.

"You know," he said, "That's a pretty good idea...but, the girls wouldn't wear gel...we'd have to have two kinds of potions..."

"Lipstick! It's perfect! Lipstick for the girls, and gel for the guys!"

Malfoy smirked evilly.

"We have a great idea, here. Be sure not to tell anyone about it..." he sighed, "The hour-long love potion will be easy to make, but it will take a lot to change it, so that you don't have to drink it, and it'll be difficult to colour it the way we want. But love potions_ are_ simple, come to think of it..."

Harry looked down at the bedsheets in embarrassment. He had trouble with those...

"I'd say we's be able to have our first test of the potion in one month. Remember, tell no one."

DH

The first Quidditch match of the season went very well for Slytherin, though Harry, who had gotten in another fight with Malfoy, had been unable to play. He was up and about two days after the game, and ready to kill him, when he bumped into Ron, Blaise, and Hermione, who had all been on their way to visit him.

"Whoa, what's got you all pissed off?" Blaise held his hands up in mock defense.

"He did this on purpose! How dare he? I'm gonna kill him! I'll poison his pumpkin juice, or slit his throat in his sleep!"

Ron's eyes widened.

"Whoa, mate, slow down! It's just a Quidditch match! You'll be in the next one..."

Hermione, however, had nothing to say about Malfoy beating him up on purpose. She stood there for a moment, the three boys waiting for her to say something about fairness, and equality, when she suddenly murmured the most unexpected thing.

"You know, Harry, I think you have an unhealthy obssession with your most hated enemy." and walked off.

After flailing his arms angrily in the air and yelling a few curses, Harry had finally abandoned his friends to go down to Hagrid's hut,began concentrating the pouring rain, and trying not to think about what Hermione had just said, because every time he did, he liked her less.

"'Arry!" Hagrid exclaimed happily, "Come on in! What are yehdoin' out in the rain?"

"Hi, Hagrid." he had meant to sound happy, he really had, but it had come off more like a miserable grunt.

He went in and sat down close to the fire, noticing briefly how wierd the red flames looked compared to what he was used to in his room.

"That didn' sound very 'appy to me, 'Arry. Come on, now, what's the matter?"

He sat down next to Harry, Fang coming up and putting his head on the sad boy's lap.

"Well," Harry started, "I don't really want to dump all my problems on you..."

"Oh, come, now. We all need some'n teh talk teh now 'n then."

And, before he knew it, Harry was spilling out all the mean things Malfoy had done to him, and all the times they had gotten into fights - the punishments, consequences, and evil looks all included. He told Hagrid what his friends thought about it, and what Hermione had just said. When he was finished, he had to say, he felt much better. He was smiling until he was given some advice.

"Well...it sounds to me, like Hermione's right."

Harry stomped off.

HD

"Okay...it's ready."

Harry looked cautiously at the little vile of gel Malfoy was holding up. The potion they had been attempting to make finally seemed safe to test - and that was what they were about to do.

"Good," Harry said, "Now all that we have to do is get a girl to test it on."

Malfoy stopped inspecting the vile he was holding and looked at him in a way that made him feel like he had done something stupid.

"Are you mad? Anyone we test it on will then know what we did for the assignment - and I don't want word getting out. And besides, what would we _need_ a girl for? We'll just try it ourselves."

But he seemed to catch on pretty quick.

"Oh." he said, "_Oh_. I nearly forgot. You've been brought up by muggles! Haven't much played with the idea of two wizards snogging each other senseless, have you? I'd have thought you'd have asked someone after what happened in the Quidditch field in first year."

Despite himself, Harry felt a blush creeping onto his face. He felt rather uncomfortable talking about this with his most hated enemy. He said nothing.

"Well," Malfoy snorted, dropping the topic rather quickly, "it doesn't matter. We're here for the potion. I'll try it out first."

And before he could say anything to that, the blond was opening the vial , checking the clock, and smoothing the clear substance into his soft, shiny mop of hair, watching him with those tantalizing silver eyes.

Draco put the cork back in the vial and leaned back on his hands. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with Potter just yet. He seemed to be fine, just sitting and staring.

"Well?" he asked slowly, "Does anything seem to be different?"

But rather than a response, Potter started to crawl forward, setting his hands on each side of Draco's thighs and leaning in rather hastely. Before Draco knew what was happening, he was engaging in a battle of tongues not unlike the one he had mentioned just moments prior. And, _Merlin_, did it feel good.

He let out a moan as he felt the slightly familiar feel of Potter's tongue exploring his mouth, the urgent hands wandering over his body - and he found, that in no time at all, the intoxicating scent of the other teen, and the intimate movements he was initiating, had given him a hard on that was pressing against his enemy's.

But he found, as much as he knew he should, he couldn't stop. He let his hands wander freely, also, grinding their hips together until - no - Potter made them stop.

"The - um," his face was slightly flushed as he said this, and Draco was trying hard to hide his erection, "the...potion - it wore off."

"How long - was that?"

Potter blushed furiously.

"The potion lasted five minutes." and he got up and headed towards the bathroom.

Draco quickly gathered his wits and checked the clock.

Ten minutes had passed.

* * *

Oh, gods! I just read the two first chapters of my story over again, and realized that my grammar absolutely sucks! Why didn't anyone tell me? Now I'm feeling down...Sorry if I haven't updated in a while, by the way. I've been busy the past few days with my birthday...

But I need some pointers - to make this a good story, at least! Please - ideas, tips, side pairings, and critisism is greatly needed. Review!


	5. Books and Love

Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them greatly!

And if the first part of this seems a little rushed, it's because my computer screwed up and I had to write it over again.

Oh, and, again, if anyone cares (yes, you've seen this phrase before - I speak of Voldemort), the piece of Tom's soul disappeared fourth year because he figured out some spell to piece his soul back together again...DO NOT FLAME! YOU WILL ONE DAY COME TO LOVE HIM, TOO!

DM

That was_ it_! The END of it! The FINALE! He couldn't take it ANY more! The urge was too great - too TEMPTING! He was going to do it - that day, if he could! Finally! He could stop _thinking_ about it and take the initiative! He was going to dig himself in as deep as he could, so he wouldn't be able to regret his actions later on. It was time...no more waiting!

Harry was going to _study_, and learn more about magic.

From the first time Harry had stepped into the wizarding world up to the end of grade five, there had been so many distractions! The first year, Tom Riddle had stolen the stone; the second, his crazy memory (it was a horcrux, Dumbledore had told him) had run loose (Malfoy had accidently taken it, thinking it was his Potions book, and had forgotten it in class one day. Ginny, who had 'liked the pretty cover' had picked it up); third year, Sirius (who Harry missed sorely, even if ithadn't been that longsince last summer) had escaped from Azkaban, and was out looking for Harry (the newspapers had gone mental trying to find the 'soon to be Dark Lord'). Come to think of it, that yeard had been rather odd...the one that changed Harry's life (besides that rather large situation when he had turned eleven)...

FLASHBACK

"Scab_bers! _You fucking idiot! How dare you bite your best friend!"

"Ron! What are you doing?" Hermione screeched frantically, as Ron dived from under the cloak.

Harry had watched, confused, as she toowent outfor the chase. He didn't want to get in any more trouble that year with anyone (though the Slytherins hadn't been giving him trouble, of course - he was being treated like a king by them!), so he stayed and watched them - Ron chased Scabbers, Hermione chased Ron. It was all rather amusing until, he realized, the rat had disappeared! Suddenly, a great, black dog came and latched onto Ron's leg, dragging him towards the Womping Willow...

END

He had found out, later that it was he himself who had taken the rat. After chasing Sirius and Ron all the way to the Shrieking Shack, they had realized that the rat was gone - for good. Later, though, Harry had gone back in time (to save buckbeak, and Sirius, whome the Dementors had spotted), and had realized that he could kill Pettigrew (yes, the rat was a man)! He had taken his invisibility cloak (which he had, thank god, not forgotten (Slytherins, after all, did not forget their valuable items)!) and gone after the rat - which had turned human when he had picked it up - and stabbed him through the neck with his wand, during a frantic moment...the Ministry, of course, had no choice but to free Sirius (but they had spent a good hour trying to think up some other crime they could peg him for), and Harry had soon made arrangements to go live with him at this wonderful place on Grimmauld street that had been redone.

Anyway (he was forgetting what he was about to do) - fourth year, another of Riddle's horcruxes had gotten loose, and, at the end of the Triwizard Tournament (which Malfoy had used dark magic to get his name into the cup for his own sick amusement), he had grabbed the cup, only to come face to face with a rather large version of the retired Dark Lord (who wasn't bad looking, he had found out. He actually _didn't_ in any way resemble a reptile of any kind), who had tried to kill him, but, after a moment and two killing curses - which failed miserably - disappeared!

Ah...what a screwed up year...

Fifth year, though, had proved to be even more messed. The Ministry had attempted (with a less than wonderful result on their part) to take over Hogwarts...let's just say that, with a little help from the Slytherin part of Dumbledore, a hand from Sirius, and a few anxious Weasley twins, she didn't stay very long. Oh, and the centaurs helped, too...

...so, now, after ALL THOSE YEARS...he could finally -_ finally_ - learn the simple side to magic, that he had never known...

COS

After hours and hours of searching from shelf to shelf in the library, Harry had finally been satisfied with the amount of books he had in his hands (and bag, he couldn't carry them all) - though, he was having troubles seeing over the stack (did the library have a limit, he wondered). But, yes! Finally! He could do something _useful_ in his spare time!

Wait...he was starting to sound like Hermione...He scowled at the thought of her name. Never was he going to forgive that horrible excuse for a friend! How dare she say something like that? _Him_, obssessed with a brat like Malfoy? And then Hagrid, to make it worse, had agreed! Good friends were hard to come by these days...

Then WHAM! He ran into someone.

Harry yelped as he landed on his bottom, books scattering everywhere as his bag dug painfully into his spine. Didn't people watch where they were going these days?

"Potter?" came a familiar voice, "What are you doing with_ these_? Are you a Squib?"

Harry looked up to see Draco Malfoy scanning the front cover of one of his books: 'Fun and Easy Spells for the Average Witch or Wizard'.

"_No_," Harry snarled, unable to stand up for the weight of his bag, "I'm just doing a bit of research!"

Malfoy, who saw him struggling, oddly enough offered his hand out. Harry took it-though with a look of suspicion -and was startled slightly when he felt that his rival's hand was rather warm. He'd have thought it would be as cold as ice...

...not that he'd ever wondered!

"Whatever," Malfoy said dismissively, turning his back on him and bending down to pick up a few books, thrusting them into Harry's hands, "You'll have to bring these up to our room, anyway. I've just been out looking for you - the potion's ready for another testing."

"What? So soon?" Harry began walking beside him with the stack of books blocking his vision once again.

"Yes, it's an easy potion to make," Draco drawled, "Andthis time it will work for the whole hour. So, altogether, it will make whoever looks at it fall in love with whoever's wearing it for one hour. It all depends on when they see it...if more is put on, any who have fallen will, once again..."

"Oh, no!" a thought suddenly hit the Boy Who Lived, "I'm not going to be the test subject again, am I?"

He felt a hand on his shoulders suddenly, and he was being steered slightly to the left. Draco's voice came from somewhere near his right ear.

"Yes, but the last potion we tested was a little too...intense. It was lust, I fixed it to be love...stairs."

Harry blushed at this, though he didn't know why, and slowed down slightly so that he could get down the stairs.

And in the shadows, someone watched, taking in every word they spoke, and smirking evilly...quite out of character, might I add...

BDRM

What had he been thinking? Being enemies with such a...such a_ wonderful_ man...he had wasted his entire life...

"Draco, I...I think I love you..."

To his great dismay, though, Draco looked as though he was trying not to crack up laughing. Why was he laughing?

"Do you love me too, Draco? Don't laugh!"

The blond tried to compose himself, but he looked as though he couldn't do it. Why was he laughing?

"Sorry...sorry! Okay, but you're acting so wierd! I've never seen you acting like this..."

Wierd? Was he? Well, did he want him to stop acting like this? What did he want? He's do anything for him...he was so...actually, he was looking rather sexy in that position

"_Draco_," he said, suddenly forceful, "Tell me if you love me..."

"I can't do that, Potter..."

Potter? Why was he calling him Potter? He was Harry!...but then, just to be noticed, was enough...

He leaned forward, seating himself on the slightly surprised blond's lap, and hooking his arms around his neck, feeling the soft, blond hair.

"...what are you doing?" Draco asked suddenly. After a moment, though, he seemed to realize the answer to his question, and took out his wand to cast a spell on his hair. All the gel left it, and Harry found that he liked it that way...

He leaned in close, then pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. He sucked Draco's bottom lip for a moment, taking advantage of the boy opening his mouth to say something, and plunging his tongue in. The moan emitted from him sent a tingling feeling that ran all the way down his body to between his legs. He pushed Draco onto the ground beneath him,pulling away momentarilyto take in the beautiful sight before him. So fucking hot...

Reaching out before him, he pulled Draco's shirt off and began planting kisses all over his torso - he sucked and bit every inch of skin he could get his hands on, paying no attention to the small creak he heard in the distance. All he knew was that this felt so right...he wanted him...

"Harry, are- _holy_ fuck!"

He didn't want to stop, but Draco pushed him away. Slightly disappointed, Harry leaned back and admired the way the other boy's muscles worked as he sat up.

"Am I interrupting something?" came the familiar voice of Blaise Zabini, oddly enough sounding rather amused.

"Yes," Draco all but growled - his voice turned Harry on, just hearing it. "We were testing out a potion, that's all..."

A potion? What potion? _Oh_...it was a cover up!

"Really?" Blaise asked, sounding not at all convinced.

"Yes! Look at him! You can tell!"

Draco gestured over to Harry, where he sat with his clothes all disheveled and his glasses on crooked. He suddenly wanted to be closer to Draco, so he scooted over, watching him talk in silent awe.

"Well, I needed to talk to him about something, anyway...I can wait while you guys...finish up..."

"No! I have the antidote, right here! Here, Harry, drink this..."

Draco held a vile up to his lips, but he turned his head away. What was he trying to do?

"What is this, Draco?" he asked, slightly hurt, "I don't need a potion to want to make love to you..."

The other boy's face turned bright red at this, and Blaise cracked up into an uncontrolled fit of laughter. What was so funny - the idiot, laughing at him!

"It's not for that," Draco blushed even brighter, "I promise - just drink it."

So he did - and suddenly, he found that he was _very_ embarrassed. He jumped up quickly, and crawled back as far as he could from Malfoy.

"Sorry!" he exclaimed, feeling his face suddenly heat up, "I didn't mean to - the potion! It was the potion, I swear!"

Malfoy nodded quickly, seemingly unable to speak from embarrassment. He whipped his shirt back on.

"Okay, then!" Blaise laughed loudly, "Anyway, Harry. I came here with an urgent message from Hermione!" - another laugh escaped from his lips, "She wants you to see her, pronto! She has something she'd like to speak to you about."

Harry, suddenly, wanted very much to go to bed. He felt that earlier anger welling up inside of him, and decided that he'd rather witness Draco wear the entire cauldron of that potion than speak to Hermione right then. She had said the worst thing she could havewhen he had been seething about that Quidditch game- she knew it - and he wasn't about to forget! Speaking of that Quidditch game...

"Tell her I said screw off, Blaise!" he turned suddenly to Draco, and stood up to tower high over him, "And while we're on this topic, I have a bone to pick with you! How _dare_ you beat me up right before that Quidditch match!"

777

Okay! And there's another chapter! Review please! I'm in great need of ideas! I haven't gotten any! And, by the way, next week I'm headed off to my cottage (I might be gone for two weeks!), so I'll need lots of inspiration if I'm to get another chapter up before then!

Hint hint (review)!


	6. Uh Oh, Plans?

Thank you all SO much for the reviews! A special thanks to SaphireGoddess57, who gave me a whole bunch of ideas, and enough inspiration to last a long time! Thank you to everyone, though - I got some other great ideas, too.

But, to be perfectly honest with you all, I didn't (and I'm not sure if I do now) expect to finish this fic, or even get this far, really. It was just my play thing with this pairing...I was actually just doing this as a little tester - I was going to have a bigger, better fic, in which I actually tried hard to make good. There was going to be plot - REAL plot - and I wasn't going to just shove Riddle out of the picture (I'm sure this bothered some of you)...Please tell me - should I begin the other story, or continue with this one? I can't do both - it just won't work. Or should I cut this one off with a quick ending (but I don't want to waste your great ideas - I'll use them in the other story!)? This may be the last chapter (though it won't be finished, then)...please enjoy.

HD

There was a twinkle in his eyes, every time he looked at Harry Potter. He saw him try to hide it, but it was no use - even in his old age, there were certain things people just couldn't hide from him - one of them, just happened to be love.

Draco Malfoy was formerly known as the ice prince - he was sure the boy had heard the rumours, though they didn't seem to bother him in the least. However, the latest rumours hadn't seemed to reach his ears, and he was sure thathe wouldn't be able to ignore them should someone speak the news straight to his face, without hesitation. The problem was, though, that few even heard the latest gossip, for there seemed to be several people who had been trading ideas in the dead of the night, when everyone else was thought to be asleep. It seemed they had some sort of obssession - not unlike the one Draco and Harry had been sporting towards each other for most of the season.

But the idea of this little group disturbed him, slightly. It wasn't the idea that they had conjured up - no, he quite liked the thought of the two boys hooking up - it was _who_ they were, that bothered him. He had never been unable to solve a puzzle, he had to say - but he couldn't for the life of him figure out why half of these people had joined in on this little conference. You see, it composed of (well he only knew of these names so far)- Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson (these he was not surprised upon hearing them, but also), Sirius Black, Severus Snape, and a rather reluctant Remus Lupin (who had stayed as Defense teacher when the parents had insisted).

The last three occupants of this list bothered him slightly. Sirius and Remus, he supposed were slightly easy to figure out - though it still seemed strange for two full grown men to be playing around with something as dangerous as love...but, no matter how many times these questioning thoughts would return to his mind, wonderings about Severus were always more frequent. For what could have happened for him to have a sudden change of heart in Harry, to have figured him worthy of his godson?

ROR

"No, no, _no_! Gold, you idiot! The curtains just _have_ to be _gold_!"

"Who are you, to call me an idiot? And they have to be _silver_! I told you, their own house colours will make them feel more comfortable - and put that mistletoe back in the box, Ron! They'll become suspicious - it's not Christmas, you know!"

Blaise tried to stop himself from laughing too hard as he watched Hermione and Pansy fighting about which colours to make the curtains for the party. He found it ironic that they were each battling for the colour of the other's House - they didn't seem very good at supporting their claims at having such great school spirit for Slytherin (Pansy) and Gryffindor (Hermione).

But that didn't matter much, he knew - he was supposed to be transfiguring the sofa into a...what was it again? Oh well...he's ask Hermione when she was done squabbling...they seemed to be getting rather worked up - though he supposed they did have a good reason for trying to make everything perfect...

You see, they were decorated the room for the annual party they always had. As cliche and completely girlish as this sounded - they always had a celebration, at least once a year, for the few of them in the close-knit group they had. It just seemed right, for them all to get together like that - they never really got a chance to all hang out. They weren't all in the same house, after all, and the teachers would just get too suspicious if they had a party once a week.

But that wasn't the only problem - there was that little point that seemed to have grown rather lately...Harry, and Draco (two main supporters of this little group of friends they had), were completely and stubbornly ignoring their obvious love for each other, were going around pretending to hate one another - and they actually believed it! They actually thought they hated each other! But, then again, six years of thinking it had to be convincing enough...he still couldn't believe it...

So, anyway, the group of them were going to take this chance to try and force them to see the error of their ways, and realize the love they had been ignoring for so long.

Well, that was how Pansy put it, but Blaise preferred to saythe group of themwere going to be, 'the cause of their soon to be constant shagging.'

So, so far everyone that was going to help (with the whole idea, not just the party) would be...himself, Hermione, Pansy, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Fred, George (the twins weren't at school, but were still helping), Sirius, Remus (he was a teacher, so he could help with the classes, and Sirius was his 'assistant', so...), Snape (yes, yes...rather odd, Blaise would agree; there was a long story behind that that he wasn't going to get into), Flitwick (they hadn't asked questions), and...a whole bunch of other peoplehecouldn't at that moment remember. They, of course, hadn't told Ron, for fear of him having a fit and dieing, or something, so...

Yeah. This was going to get interesting.

SCR

"Where is everybody?"

Draco scowled as he heard Harry's voice just behind him. His voice sounded rather muffled and, when he turned around, he saw that the golden boy was eating...MAPLE COOKIES?

Oh damn, oh damn, ohdamnohdamnohdamnohdamn. He prayed that he wouldn't offer him one.

"Idunno!" he said quickly, averting his eyes, so that he couldn't see the stack of cookies.

Harry sat down on the sofa opposite him, leaned forward and stared at him curiously as he munched on the sugary treats.

"What's wrong?" he asked innocently, but then, thinking he had caught on, he said, "_Oh_ - you're not still all flustered from last night, are you? I thought you'd have been afraid of me, after our little talk - it doesn't seem to have worked, though..."

Little talk?

Draco had spent a half hour running around the room as Harry tried to pummel him. It had taken about ten minutes after he had formed some sort of a plan to actually go through with it, and he ended up locking himself in the bathroom. Just when he thought the brunet had given up, and he himself had settled down in the bathtub (-pool thing), Harry had remembered he was a wizard and blast the door open. Of course, he had been in such a hurry that he hadn't really been thinking properly, and had ended up tripping over the side of the tub and landing on Draco. After rolling around for ten minutes and throwing random kicks and punches (none of them were well aimed, either), Draco had realized that one of them must have knocked a tap or two on, for the tub was filling quickly with bubbles and foam...they had stopped fighting, and cleaned themselves up before going to bed...

That had _not_ been a little talk, and he still had many of the threats scarred into the back of his mind, thank you very much.

He went to say these words aloud to the little bastard across from him (maybe throw in an insult or two), when he realized he was being offered something...a cookie...a FREAKIN' MAPLE COOKIE!

_Don't do it, Draco, _a little voice screamed in the back of his mind, _Don't do it! NO! Your weakness - HE'LL KNOW YOUR WEAKNESS!_

"I-is that maple?" he asked weakly.

Harry nodded happily, munching on his own cookie.

Draco stared at the offered sweet for a moment, before suddenly exclaiming (rather loudly, might I add), "**_OKAY_**!"

Harry sat dumbfounded as he snatched the cookie out of his hand, inhaling the outer shell part, and sucking on the inside in such a way that he was sure he would have gotten a hard on, had he been one of the blond's screaming fangirls.

...he discreetly tried to hide the bulge in his pants.

"So..." he said uncomfortably, "what do you have planned today?"

A sad attempt at conversation, he knew, but it couldn't be helped!

"Nnnn..." he wasn't sure if he was trying to say something, or had seen the effect his sucking had had on Harry, and purposefully let out a lustful moan.

Either way, Harry was having troubles concentrating now.

"I'm...gonna go have a shower..." he said, getting up slowly.

Draco suddenly shot up from his seat, eyes shining like a little kid's, and pulled the maple sugar out of his mouth, exclaiming brightly, "Good idea! I haven't had one, either! Let's go have one, and then look for the others!"

There were so many things wrong with what he had just said, that Harry was rather surprised to see the innocent expression on the blond's face when he looked over. Was it just him, or had that sounded like an invi-

_GET YOUR MIND OUTTA THE GUTTER!_

Okay...shower, right...all he had to do was make sure they were on opposite sides, and he could silently take care of his little problem...

"K." Harry said tensly, leading the way to their trapdoor.

When they were both locked ready in the bathroom, with their teeth brushed and in nothing but their boxers, the twinkle in Draco's eyes ha gone down a little, and he had stopped spurting out uncharacteristically happy comments about the weather, life, and such. In fact, he had gone back to being his normal self so fast that Harry was silently wondering if he had just been imaging it all.

"Perhaps I should go first..."

Hell, no! There was no lock on the trapdoor, and Harry didn't much like the thought of some innocent girl walking in to see him wanking on the bed...was there a lock on the closet door?

"Perhaps you should go second." he offered bluntly.

Draco sneered, said, "Perhaps not." whipped off his boxers, and pranced over to one of the showers, turning the water on.

Harry gaped after him for a second, completely taken off guard by that little show of ass - er - boldness. He tried to form some coherent words, but decided that he should just make his way to one of the showers before anything was suspected.

Unfortunately, though, right after he had pulled his boxers off and stepped into the tub (-pool thing), he slipped and landed flat on his ass. He tried quickly to hide rather obvious erection, but...well, it wasn't exactly small.

"Potter, what are you-?" he could of sworn there was a tinge of pink on Draco's cheeks as he turned around, "Oh." he said, looking away quickly, "Erm, carry on."

Turning the water on full blast, he reached a hand downward and grasped himself firmly. He bit his lip as he stroked, searching every recess of his mind for someone - _anyone_ other than Draco that he could picture while his mind wandered. No one came to mind quick enough, though, and he soon found himself strokng rhythmically to a fantasy he was having where the blond was pounding into him relentlessly.

Harry tried as hard as he could not to think of him as he hit the brink.

"Nm - Drac-oo..."

No such luck.

Thank god for the loud sound water made when it hit tiles, he thought briefly when he heard nothing from the other side of the room. He didn't know what he would have done had the blond heard him.

He quickly washed up and changed, feeling much dirtier than when he had entered.

HP

Aaaand...there you are! Done. Okay, now I'd really appreciate it if you all could answer my earlier question - though I'm starting to think that, with a little inspiration and a private grammar teacher, I might be able to do both...


End file.
